


Sectumsempra

by M_Lynd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sectumsempra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Lynd/pseuds/M_Lynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did the Sectumsempra scene from Draco's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sectumsempra

Sobs shot from Draco's mouth, unbidden. Tears streaked his pale and hollow cheeks. Unnoticed by him, his knuckles were white from grasping at the sink in front of him too tightly. He felt the world around him shaking, his shoulders rumbling. Hot rage was setting into the back of his mind, angry at the sound of his own cries echoing throughout the empty bathroom, embarassed at his own weakness. He, Draco Malfoy, should not be feeling this way, he should be proud. Proud to be serving his Master, The Dark Lord.   
He closed his eyes tightly, letting his head drop below his shoulders. Consoled only slightly by the whining of Moaning Myrtle.  
"Don't.." She pleaded with him. "Don't... Tell me what's wrong. I can help you."  
Still, Draco was unconvinced. "No one can help me. I can't do it. I can't. It won't work. Unless I do it soon.." his voice was broken, barely more than a whisper, "he says he'll kill me."   
It was then that Draco looked up into the cracked mirror to steady himself that he caught sight of Potter, leering at him. How long had he been there? What had he heard? That stupid prat didn't know his manners and before Draco could think of what to do he grabbed for his wand and viciously focused on the words Everte Statum! His hex missed, hitting the lamp next to Potter thrashing it to stone tiles.   
Staring straight ahead he watched Potter thrusting his wand up, and using Protego he blocked himself from Potter's silent spell. Underneath of Myrtles relentless moans he tried to focus on the next spell he'd use. Stupefy he thought and red streams of light came from the tip of his wand, just missing Potter again.   
"No! Stop it!" She was screaming, flying circles around the bathroom ceiling. "Stop! STOP IT!"   
Quickly he concentrated on the next spell, Bombardo in his head as he moved his wand forward, hitting the trash bin next to Potter and blowing it up. At the same moment the sink behind Draco was exploding, shooting water from its pipes and falling all over the floor around them. This wasn't going to do, if Potter was going to give him this much touble he was going to make him pay for putting his nose into others business at last.   
Rage soaking through his entire being he focused all he could as he shouted, "CRUCI-"  
Under his own words he heard Potter's scream of "Sectumsempra!" and before he could push the unforgivable curse from his screwed up mouth white hot searing pain traveled down his cheek and across his chest. Before his eyes all he could see was red, the pain so debilitating he felt himself fall the the ground, wet in blood and water.   
Draco scrambled for his face and chest, trying hard to block out the pain and just think of something, anything to stop this bleeding. He heard Potter's wet and hurried steps coming towards him accompanied by Moaning Myrtles shrill cires. Beside him Potter dropped to his knees.   
"No, I didn't-" Draco heard him say.   
"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!" Myrtle screamed passing the door, "MURDER!"  
Blood, there was so much blood, Draco thought, trying to push it from his eyes to see what Potter was going to do next, but his attempts were for nothing. Red as rose blood was in his eyes, his lungs constricted by the pain making it diffucult to draw air past his blood slicked lips. He heard the door slam open and listened as fast and heavy footsteps were splashing in the water toward him as he lay in his own blood.  
"Vulnera Senentur" he heard mumbled quietly twice before the blood was wiped from his face successfully to reveal the greasy black hair and hook nose of Snape above him. The third murmur of the incantation stopped the bleeding from coming and he was brought to his feet by Snape. The pain still surging like light electricity through his veins.   
"You need the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that.. come.." Snape said pointedly, helping Draco across the bathroom.   
As they passed Potter he stole a glance at him, he was laying on the ground on his elbows and backside, like he'd been pushed down. His eyes were wide in shock, and Draco was surprised to see the shock on his face at all the blood and pain after he had used such dark magic. Draco let his head hang below his shoulders as they reached closer to the door, letting the tiredness take over him now.  
"And you, Potter.. You wait here for me." Snape instructed Potter as they left the bathroom; blood splaying over standing water like red lillies, glistening after a morning's dew. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not any characters


End file.
